


The Miracle Maker

by t_shirt



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_shirt/pseuds/t_shirt
Summary: The discovery of a deep space refugee sets the universe abuzz with whispers of angels but for the people closest to him the truth is much more divine.I have art for this, but I haven't figured out how to actually post images on here that ppl can see. *gomen*
Relationships: 1x2 - Relationship, 3x4, Rx1(unrequited)
Kudos: 9





	The Miracle Maker

The Miracle Maker  
AU/Romantic Adventure  
3x4, eventual 1x2, Rx1 (unrequited)  
Fluff, angst, mention of lemon, mild alcohol abuse (not alcoholism), prissy Relena

Summary: The discovery of a deep space refugee sets the universe abuzz with whispers of angels but for the people closest to him the truth is much more divine. 

“T minus forty seconds,” the static drone of the ships computer informed the crew as the massive chunk of ice they had been monitoring moved ever closer to the frontier station. 

“Prepare to fire,” Captain Neuton instructed while he observed the obstruction on the main screen. 

“T minus twenty seconds.”

“Lieutenant Yoshinu?”

“All systems go,” the young woman confirmed. 

“T minus ten seconds.”

“Sir?”

“What is it?”

“Nine.”

“I’m not sure, sir…Something…”

“Eight.”

“What is that?”

“Seven.”

“I looks like a…heartbeat,” Liza, their communications officer breathed in utter astonishment. 

“Six.”

“That’s impossible,” the captain stated trying to adjust for the disturbance, but it remained steadfast. 

“Five.”

“Stop the countdown,” Lieutenant Barton advised. 

“Four.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Captain Neuton scoffed looking at the mammoth hunk of ice that was bearing down on the outskirts of charted space. “There’s no possible way any life form…”

“Three.”

“What if you’re wrong?” Mr. Yui inquired evenly. 

“Two.”

“Cease fire,” the captain ordered calling the mission to a halt. “Can you pin point the signal?” he asked Liza who nodded. 

“There,” she informed them bringing up a holographic map of the ice where a small, red dot blinked deep inside the thickest end of the five hundred mile long shard. 

“I’ll check it out,” Mr. Yui commented pushing off to glide down the corridor without waiting for approval. 

“What happened?” Duo asked when he saw his partner drift by. 

“They picked up a heartbeat.”

“Inside that thing?” Duo gasped while he floated along beside him. 

“It could be a malfunctioning scanner,” Hiiro reminded him. 

“Or some strange, alien with huge teeth and a scissor tail that likes juicy humans for dinner,” Duo grumbled. 

“There has never been a recorded encounter with any alien life form,” Hiiro reminded him while they rode the lift down to the launch bay. 

“It could happen,” Duo shrugged without bothering to hide his smirk. 

The crew made way when they arrived allowing them to enter the ship that was being prepared and strap in. 

“Why not just let them handle it?” Duo asked while he buckled in. “They don’t really need us for a grunt job like this.”

“We don’t know what we’re dealing with,” Hiiro explained while he brought the engines on line. “It’s best not to take any chances.”

“Or maybe you’re just tired of being dry docked,” Duo chuckled while Hiiro scowled. 

The systems check was quick as nimble fingers flew over illuminated keys before he kicked it in the ass and Duo howled with glee when they shot out of the launch bay and rocketed through open space. 

“Hn,” Duo grunted when they came alongside the massive slab of ice. “It looks bigger from out here.”

Hiiro rolled his eyes and pointed them at a fisher in the surface where he skimmed so close to the walls as he navigated deeper the crew who were watching from the station swallowed nervously. 

“Take the helm,” Hiiro instructed. 

“What’re you going to do?” Duo asked while he switched over control and the ship eased even closer to the narrowing walls. 

“Stay alive,” Hiiro replied while he took over the scans. “You drive.”

Duo chuckled, but made sure his faith was well placed while he moved them ever closer to their goal. “Check that out,” he said after a few tense minutes in which the crew on the station started making bets on whether they would make it out alive. 

“What?” Hiiro inquired peering above them. 

“There,” Duo pointed with his chin, but when Hiiro didn’t immediately see it the ship suddenly did a back flip that smashed a portion of the ice that had been above them as they were forced into a tunnel that opened up a little as they progressed. 

“I wish you wouldn’t do that,” Hiiro sighed while he peeled his fingers from the arm rests. 

“It’s what they pay me for,” Duo laughed. 

“We’re almost there,” Hiiro told him, but he was well aware as the tunnel steadily widened into a large chamber. 

“Woooow,” Duo exclaimed taking in the mammoth ice crystals that traversed the huge cave. 

“Duo?” 

“Hn?”

“What is that?”

Duo slowed to a stop in the middle of the chamber while his eyes grew wide with wonder and his mind went momentarily blank. “Hiiro?”

“What’s happening?” Captain Neuton inquired. 

“Life sign…confirmed,” Hiiro reported robotically while his hands automatically recorded the data, but his mind was still trying to tell him it was an illusion. 

“Geez, Hiiro, is it real?” Duo whispered. 

“What is it?” the captain demanded. “What do you see?”

“It looks like,” Duo began, but hesitated before he revealed, “an angel.”

Hiiro stared wondrously at the massive configuration of ice that housed a small life pod and had to agree that the shards looked uncannily like an angels wings but, “It’s a man.”

“It is a man, isn’t it?” Duo asked running the scans again. 

“A young man,” Hiiro reported. “Approximately seventeen years of age. Humanoid. There are no identifying marks visible on the life pod.”

“This is incredible,” Captain Neuton exclaimed. “How in the world to you suppose he got out here?”

“I don’t know,” Duo replied. “But we can’t leave him like this.”

“No, of course not,” the captain agreed. “A rescue unit will be dispatched…”

“They’ll never make it this deep,” Hiiro interjected and no one was about to argue with him. “We’ll have to break him free and bring him in on the outside." 

“We’ll have bay four quarantined before you get here,” the captain assured them. 

“Thank you, sir,” Hiiro replied, then cut the comm. 

“That is just freaky,” Duo commented while he maneuvered them into a position for Hiiro to get a clean shot. “Why do you suppose the ice formed wings?”

“Maybe it has something to do with the life support system,” Hiiro reasoned as he let go a burst of energy from the forward guns that was so small and expertly controlled it severed the wings without even cracking the ice. 

“Nice shooting, space ranger,” Duo grinned. 

Hiiro’s cheek bones pinked, but he smiled when Duo made sure the pod had drifted far enough away from the ice wings that they wouldn’t damage them before approaching. 

“It’s too bad they’re going to be space drops,” Duo sighed as he secured the tether lines. 

“Hold your position,” Hiiro told him while he took aim and Duo grinned when the guns fired and opened a neat hole in the back wall of the ice that not only provided them with a clear exit, but released the ice wings and started them on a slow journey through space that would ensure their continued existence for a long, long time. 

“You did that on purpose,” Duo grinned as he took them out into open space. 

“Lucky shot,” Hiiro smirked. 

Duo laughed and aimed them for bay four while he declared, “You put luck out of business the first time you picked up a gun.”

The bay doors were open when they arrived and an atmosphere was introduced once they and the pod were secured, but no one was allowed to enter or leave until everything was decontaminated and declared clean. 

“What are you doing?” Trowa deadpanned when he was finally allowed in and discovered Hiiro and Duo using the pod as a table for their card game. 

“Just keeping him warm,” Duo smiled scooping the cards up with the flare of a Vegas dealer. 

“Has there been any change?” Captain Neuton asked following his lieutenant inside. 

“Not really,” Duo replied. “At least not on the inside.”

“The pod is still functioning properly,” Hiiro explained. “He’s in a perfect state of suspended animation.”

“There’s no such thing as a perfect…” Trowa began, but stalled when he got his first look in the pods window. 

“Pretty, isn’t he?” Duo smirked, but Trowa seemed to have lost the thread.

“Can he be revived?” the captain wondered though he was also staring wondrously at the beautiful face of the young man they had rescued. 

“…..”

“Hey, man,” Duo prompted nudging Trowa in the shoulder. 

“Wha?” he gasped rounding on him. 

“Cap want’s to know if you can wake him up,” Duo grinned. 

“I don’t know,” Trowa told him turning back to the pod. “We’ll have to examine…” he began, then jumped when the pod suddenly clicked and hissed. 

“What’s happening!?” Captain Neuton demanded standing back while the pod rose into the air and stood it’s passenger on his feet. 

“Is the grav control working right?” Duo wondered. 

“It’s not the ship,” Hiiro surmised stepping in front of Duo when the pod hissed and jettisoned steam from around the edges. 

“Something must’ve activated it,” Trowa suggested though instead of moving away with everyone else he rushed forward trying to get a look in the window. 

“Trowa!” Duo hissed. 

“We have to help him!” Trowa growled looking the pod over frantically, but when it clicked loudly and the outer skin dislodged he stepped back to gape as it opened like a porcelain flower and presented the beautiful young man inside in a swirl of snow white steam that perfectly accentuated his deep, cerulean eyes. 

Everyone watched in stunned amazement as he drifted forward with his bright, blond hair dancing in the wind while his naked body shimmered and his sparkling, ocean green eyes smiled upon their resource office who opened his arms eagerly when he eased into them and held him gently as his body went lax. 

“Maybe there really is a god,” Duo smirked near Trowa’s ear, but all he managed was to shift his burden until he cradled him preciously and looked into his peaceful face. 

“We should get him inside,” Hiiro suggested prompting Trowa to nod and obey while the others followed along. 

They took him to sickbay where he was laid in a bed and covered in white linen while Dr. Po checked him over. 

“He’s healthy for the most part,” she reported when she finished her examination. “The only variation is his body temperature, which is somewhat below normal, but that may be due to his prolonged exposure to the ice.”

“How long do you think he was out there?” Captain Neuton asked. 

“There’s no way to tell really,” she informed him. “Not from a biological standpoint anyway. It’s strange though,” she added considering the slumbering young man thoughtfully. “Even someone in stasis should show some sign of dehydration or a lack of nutrients, but he seems just fine.”

“That much ice couldn’t have formed very quickly,” the captain stated. 

“It shouldn’t have formed at all,” Hiiro countered. “He must have encountered a body of water somewhere along the way or perhaps it came from whatever ship or solar body he escaped from, but it would take eons to have formed on its own.”

“Look,” Trowa interjected moving forward anxiously when their visitor stirred, so he was the first thing he saw when his crystal eyes opened. “Hello,” he smiled, then paused as his eye twitched when the blond returned the expression. “You’re on board the space station Orion,” he explained. “We rescued you, do you remember?”

Everyone waited expectantly while the blond lifted his hand toward Trowa’s face and he drew a long, deep breath when his long fingers touched his skin. A moment later his eyes were falling closed and every eye in the room widened when sparkling dust fell from the place where their bodies touched. 

“Who are you?” Duo breathed. 

“Quatre,” Trowa whispered, then opened his eyes and asked, “Is that your name?”

He smiled in a way that revealed his acceptance of the idea before the captain decided to question him directly. 

“Where are you from?” he asked firmly. “How did you come to be here?”

His big, blue green eyes shifted to regard him, but when his mouth opened the sound that came out in no way resembled human speech. It was more akin to the gentle song of a whale or the whisper of the wind in the trees and made Duo laugh out loud. 

“What does it mean?” Captain Neuton wondered. 

“I think it means we’ve just found a reason to alter the archives about the existence of aliens,” Duo offered. 

“But he’s human,” the captain argued. 

“Did he say anything else?” Hiiro wondered. 

“What do you mean ‘say’?” the captain asked. 

“He told Trowa his name,” he reminded them. 

“He didn’t tell me,” Trowa countered. “I just…know.”

“Telepathy?” Duo considered. 

“It’s not unheard of,” Sally offered. “But the gift is very rare and nearly impossible to document. If he told Trowa his name it would make him the most powerful telepath in history.”

“Captain?”

“What is it, Liza?”

“You better get up here quick,” she told him. 

“What’s happening?”

“The ice field is breaking up and the pieces are headed for the station, sir.”

“On screen,” he ordered stepping up to have a look when the vid screen in sick bay flickered to life. 

“Ships phasors on my mark!” he growled when he saw the massive hunk of ice falling apart as it moved steadily toward the station. 

“We’ll never destroy it all!” Sally gasped fearfully, then gaped with everyone else when Quatre suddenly floated out of his bed and faced the vid.

A moment later his hair began to dance in an ethereal wind and his body shone so bright it was hard to look at him, but everyone turned to the screen when the ice shimmered and melted shifting into a torrent of heavy rain that soaked the outer hull, but left the station unharmed and intact. When the deed was done he breathed deeply and settled in Trowa’s arms where he gently slept while he returned him to his bed and stared in wide eyed wonder with everyone else. 

“What just happened?” Duo voiced the collective thought. 

“See that he remains in sickbay,” Captain Neuton told Trowa turning to leave as he ordered, “The rest of you are with me.”

They left Trowa to tend their astonishing young visitor while they gathered in the debriefing room to discuss the matter. 

“Does anyone have any reasonable explanation for the events that have occurred since we rescued this subject from stasis?” Captain Neuton inquired. 

“It’s like magic,” Sally commented. 

“Anyone else?” the captain inquired irritably. 

“If he’s telepathic perhaps he’s a telekinetic as well,” Hiiro offered. 

“Or maybe it’s just a miracle,” Duo chuckled, but everyone just stared at him. “You know,” he told them. “Like the parting of the Red Sea?”

“Let’s stick with the telekinetic possibility for the time being,” Captain Neuton instructed turning to Sally with a raised brow.

“It’s possible in theory,” she told them sighing heavily. “But there has never been a viable confirmation of any human capable of even the smallest telekinetic ability. What we just witnessed was an event of, if you’ll pardon the expression,” she offered glancing at the amused Duo, “biblical proportions. There is no way a human being could have achieved such a feat through the power of the mind alone.”

“Miracles don’t come from the mind,” Duo interjected, then smiled softly. “They come from the heart.”

“You’re suggesting he willed that ice into water simply because he wanted it to be so?” the captain scoffed. 

“No,” Duo countered. “I’m saying he did it because he wanted to protect us.”

“To protect us or himself,” Captain Neuton pondered. “This station is his only refuge at the moment, so he may have done it simply to ensure his own continued existence.”

“Agreed,” Hiiro offered suffering an indignant pout from Duo. “However, his deeds have in no way indicated any hostile intention toward us. He should be considered a refugee and given sanctuary under the codes that govern all such beings,” he added turning Duo’s frown back into a smile. 

“He is to remain in sickbay until further assessments can be done,” the Captain compromised, then added, “However, should he take any adverse action toward any member of this crew swift retaliation will be called for. Do not allow his rare beauty and gentle spirit to blind you.”

“Yes, sir,” Sally gave a blanket agreement for them all. 

“Keep me informed,” the captain ordered, then returned to his duties on the bridge. 

“How’s he doing?” Duo asked Trowa sometime later who hadn’t left Quatre’s side since his rescue.

“Apparently,” Trowa commented curiously, “he likes to read.”

Duo considered the stacks of books that littered sickbay and cocked his head. “Where do you suppose he learned to read?” he wondered taking the tray in his hand to him. 

“My commander taught me.”

“What?” Duo chuckled setting the tray down beside the bed. 

“You asked where I learned to read.”

“I asked where _he_ learned to read,” Duo countered watching his shipmate closely, but he offered only a noncommittal shrug. 

They turned at the sound of mild distress to regard their suddenly disgruntled guest and discovered him poking at the food on the tray Duo had brought. 

“It’s alright,” Trowa soothed coming to quickly snatch up the bacon and egg platter, which he shoved into Duo’s hands with the covert instruction, “Don’t bring him meat!” Duo watched in stunned curiosity while Trowa took the jello cup and turned back to Quatre. “Here,” he smiled opening it for him. “It’s peach,” he told him allowing him to sniff at it before he happily accepted it. Duo blinked, then turned and went to trade the bacon and eggs for a bowl of fruit. 

**

“What’s the problem?” Captain Neuton inquired sternly when he came for his afternoon visit and discovered Quatre crouched on a table while Sally attempted to force a shirt upon his person. 

“He refuses to get dressed,” she sighed in exasperation. 

“I told you,” Trowa grumbled. “He doesn’t like those dark colors.”

“Well, it’s all we have,” she argued reaching for the disgruntled blond, but he resisted most efficiently. 

“What is he wearing now?” Captain Neuton asked having seen the cloth around his waist.

“The bed sheet,” Sally grumbled giving up. 

“You understand walking around in a bed sheet would be highly inappropriate in our society?” the captain asked Quatre who stuck out his bottom lip and turned his face to the wall. 

“Duo can fix it,” Hiiro told them having come to investigate the commotion. 

“Very well,” Captain Neuton nodded gratefully. “But see he’s properly attired before you leave on the shuttle for L4.”

“Hey,” Duo smiled as he entered sickbay the next morning. “Have you guys had breakfast?”

“They brought pancakes,” Trowa sighed indicating the plate of flapjacks in the trash.”

“Is he a vegetarian?” Duo laughed setting the bowl of fresh fruit he’d brought on the bedside table where Quatre immediately dug in. 

“I think it’s more like he’s herbivorous,” Trowa explained catching an apple Quatre threw his way. 

“Is there a difference?” Duo wondered while he put the bag he was carrying on a chair and started to unpack it. 

“Vegetarianism is a choice,” Trowa explained. 

“Hn,” Duo nodded understanding the subtle difference. “I brought you some clothes,” he told Quatre who stopped chewing long enough to scowl at him and Duo laughed. “Don’t be like that,” he chuckled holding up a long shirt of pure white that had a little ruffle around the caller, long sleeves to match and corresponding breeches that were still folded and laying on the chair. 

“Where did you get that?” Trowa asked smiling when Quatre’s eyes brightened. 

“I made it from bed sheets,” Duo informed him while he handed the garment to their guest who threw off the sheet so he could get dressed and subsequently set Trowa’s ears on fire. 

“You sew?” Trowa asked while he quickly turned his face to the wall. 

“Where do you think I get all these stylish clothes?” Duo grinned indicating the black pilot’s pants he was wearing. 

“A fashion magazine?” Trowa quipped dodging when Duo slapped at him.

“It’s perfect,” Duo smiled prompting Trowa to turn to their guest. 

“Duo,” he deadpanned. “He looks like a Christmas angel.”

“It’s the best I could do on short notice,” he snipped. “Now, make your peace because we leave within the hour.”

“I’m coming with you,” Trowa told him. 

“You’ll have to take that up with your captain,” Duo reminded him. “But considering your rapport with Quatre we’d be delighted to have you along.”

It wasn’t difficult to convince Captain Neuton that Trowa should accompany the team assigned to transport their guest to the L4 colony cluster and soon they were on their way. It was sort of odd the way everyone on the ship stopped to stare as they passed by, but the news of how Quatre had saved their station had quickly spread nurturing a collective curiosity over his unearthly power. Most were convinced he couldn’t possibly have actually been responsible, but once he was paraded through the ship in his new attire the rumor of his divinity spread like wildfire. The bulk of the crew had seen the images of his angelic pod when Hiiro and Duo first found him, and coupled with the story of his deed entertained the possibility that he was a lost angel openly between themselves as he left them and headed toward the Earth. 

“This will be your cabin,” Hiiro explained once they were under way. 

Quatre smiled and entered the small room seeming satisfied while he investigated, then turned to smile delightedly when his fingers brushed over the vid controls and brought the screen to life. 

“It’s mostly for entertainment,” Trowa explained adding, “but there’s little truth in it,” as he turned it off. 

Quatre accepted his assessment without question, then sat on the bed and smiled at the group in general. 

“You’re in the forward cabin,” Hiiro informed Trowa, but before he could even think of moving Quatre latched onto his arm and scowled at Hiiro. 

“I’ll stay here,” Trowa informed them easing the crease on Quatre’s brow. 

“Do you really think that’s a good idea?” Duo interjected amusedly and Trowa’s ears warmed over. 

“He doesn’t want to be alone,” he reasoned, but any response to the statement was stalled when Quatre smoothly stood and molded his thin body to Trowa’s side where his arms came to cradled him gently. 

“This could get weird,” Duo commented. 

“The request is acceptable,” Hiiro stated before he turned and headed for the cockpit of the small shuttle.

Duo stared after him seeming somewhat taken aback for a moment, then smiled and observed, “Looks like you’ve got yourself a roommate,” before he drifted off down the corridor and ducked into the galley. 

“Everything alright?” he asked a short while later when he joined Hiiro him in the cockpit. 

“Fine,” he replied while he shifted through the many holographic screens he was working with. 

“Doing some research?” Duo inquired sitting a cup of hot coffee beside his partner while he sat down in the copilots chair and perused the information Hiiro was skimming through. 

“He is undeniably of human origin,” Hiiro stated. “But the variations in his base evolution indicate a completely different path than that of anyone from present day Earth.”

“Maybe he’s a cherub,” Duo chuckled while Hiiro scowled at him. “Well,” he defended amusedly while he pulled up a history on the subject. “He sort of looks like one, he’s altruistic to a fault, performs miracles, and he did come to us on huge, white wings.”

“What’s that?” Hiiro wondered turning from his research to Duo’s. 

“It’s a painting of Arch Angel Gabriel,” Duo replied enlarging the photo. 

“Not that one,” Hiiro told him instructing, “Go back…there,” he said pointing to an image of a small, stone tablet that Duo enlarged. 

“Hiiro?” Duo prompted clearly shaken when they saw that the ancient, weathered relief much resembled the first photos taken of Quatre’s pod. 

“What is that?” Hiiro wondered working on bringing up more information while Duo did the same.

“It’s from an archeological site in the middle east,” Duo observed. 

“The article claims some connection between the first evidence of winged humans in the Sumerian culture to earlier shamanic artifacts,” Hiiro related. 

“You don’t honestly believe there could be a connection to Quatre?” Duo asked skeptically. “I mean, this fossil dates back to the beginning of known history. There’s no way he’s been out there that long.”

“Maybe not,” Hiiro mused, then stopped all thought in Duo’s mind when he pointed out, “But that doesn’t mean there weren’t others.”

“You think this might be a representation of his ancestors?” Duo inquired. 

“Look at the evidence,” Hiiro advised. 

“It’s sketchy,” Duo snorted. “Just because it sort of resembles…”

“You’re the one who brought up angels,” Hiiro smirked. 

“The wings were ice and he was in a life pod, Hiiro,” Duo reminded him sardonically. 

“Which would be more than enough to convince an ancient culture of the existence of ethereal beings,” Hiiro countered causing Duo’s brow to knit. 

“What if he’s actually a descendent of Earth?”

“What are you thinking?” Hiiro wondered. 

“Well,” Duo replied. “What if there were once human’s like Quatre on Earth?” Hiiro paused to consider, but seemed less than enthused. “It isn’t so hard to believe that people like us might tend to worship them,” he went on undeterred. 

“Then where did they go?” Hiiro wondered touching on the fact that there were none like Quatre on the Earth at the present time. 

“Maybe they segregated themselves,” Duo shrugged. “You have to admit he has a pure heart, which would make him and his kin easy prey for anyone who coveted their power.”

A dark shadow passed through Hiiro’s eyes revealing his feelings on their present direction, but he kept any comment on the subject to himself. “You’re suggesting these people had the technology to build space craft and leave the planet,” he sighed dejectedly. 

“Look at this,” Duo prompted pulling up more images. “There are lots of people who believe cave drawings like this,” he indicated an image of humanoid creatures with what looked like crude space helmets on, “are evidence that aliens once visited Earth, but what if it wasn’t aliens? What if it was this advanced evolution of human trying to find a way to escape?”

“Strangely enough,” Hiiro conceded, “Such a notion would explain why they wouldn’t have left any of their technology behind.”

“This is too weird,” Duo chuckled as he looked through historical records. 

“What?”

“It fits perfectly,” Duo told him. “If they hung around and tried to influence their barbaric kin on the ground it would explain so much about the history of Earth,” he chuckled, but the mirth faded away when Hiiro gave him a significant look. “You don’t actually believe any of this?” he deadpanned, but before Hiiro could answer an odd sound echoed through the ship. 

“Trowa?” Duo prompted while he and Hiiro rushed to investigate, but they stopped on a dime when the door came open to reveal their tall companion locked between Quatre’s naked thighs. “What in the hell’re you doing!?” 

“Get up!” Hiiro growled attempting to remove him bodily from his nest, but Quatre squeezed him so tight he couldn’t dislodge him and the stubborn light in his eyes defused his anger over having found Trowa molesting him. 

“I knew this was going to get weird,” Duo sighed dejectedly. 

“We need to talk,” Hiiro told Trowa who nodded and extracted himself from his new lover’s arms. 

“What were you thinking!?” Duo hissed while Hiiro attended their blond guest over by the cooling unit. 

“There wasn’t a lot of thought involved,” Trowa retorted. 

“Obviously!” Duo snipped. “You can’t just go around banging every angel…”

“Angel?” Trowa echoed. 

“Yes, angel!” Duo whispered heatedly. “You have no idea what you’ve done!”

“Whatever it is,” Trowa replied while his face lightened as Quatre approached. “I plan on doing it again.”

“You just...!” Duo started to counter, but fell silent when Quatre floated into Trowa’s arms and offered him a drink.

“We have no way of proving our theory,” Hiiro commented taking a seat beside them. “Not that it matters,” he shrugged. “Even if he is descended from some ancient race of human he’s no messenger of God.”

“You might have trouble convincing people of that considering what he can do,” Duo grumbled. “And when the brass finds out he’s balling bang boy here…”

“Hey!” Trowa snapped indignantly, but then Quatre laughed and his brow smoothed over into amusement. “You don’t honestly believe he’s an angel,” he smiled while he cuddled Quatre close. 

“There is evidence to support the theory,” Hiiro offered causing Trowa’s face to pale. “It is possible that he is descended from a branch of humanity that may have left Earth before recorded history. If this were true the powers he possesses could have seeded the idea of angels in people’s minds giving birth to the lore of celestial beings.”

Trowa’s color improved as he explained until he once again resembled the confident young man they had come to know. “It doesn’t really matter does it?” he inquired while he gazed into Quatre’s adoring eyes. “Wherever he came from he’s here now.”

“And the most significant discovery since people figured out the Earth wasn’t flat,” Duo reminded them. 

“He’s not an artifact,” Trowa snipped. 

“Nevertheless,” Hiiro interjected. “It would be unrealistic to expect the governing powers of the people to ignore his unique abilities.”

“We have no idea what he’s actually capable of,” Duo added looking chagrin when Quatre leaned forward and touched his cheek reassuringly. “You understand we trust you, right?” he asked cocking his head when Quatre’s nose crinkled up and a smile appeared on his pink lips. 

“Can you speak with him?” Hiiro inquired. 

“It’s not like that,” Trowa replied. “I can’t hear his thoughts or anything it’s just…sometimes I know things about him, but…I don’t really know why.”

“Here,” Duo offered producing a pen a paper. “You like to read,” he recalled handing them to Quatre. “Write down what you want to say.”

Everyone sat back while Quatre set pen to paper, but as the looping scrawl was revealed confusion set in their eyes. 

“Can’t you write it in English?” Hiiro inquired. 

“Like this,” Duo elaborated showing him a magazine that was nearby, but Quatre shook his head. 

“If he can read it he should be able to write it,” Hiiro concluded. 

“Can you write kanji?” Duo asked knowingly and Hiiro’s cheeks pinked. “Understanding a language doesn’t necessarily mean you can write it fluently.”

“Then what’s this he’s written?” Hiiro wondered taking the paper to examine, but the looping marks made no sense to him at all. 

“It means peace,” Trowa interjected and Quatre grinned happily while he snuggled into his chest. 

“Peace,” Duo echoed glancing warily at Hiiro. 

“I’m going to see if I can find a reference to support that,” Hiiro stated as he turned to leave. 

“He’s worried they won’t believe his intentions are good,” Trowa surmised. 

“Yeah, well,” Duo sighed plopping down in a seat. “Human’s aren’t known for their great respect of power.”

“It’ll be alright,” Trowa breathed in such a way it called Duo’s attention to the fact that Quatre was nibbling on his chin while his eyes fell closed and he whispered, “I am with you.”

“Trowa?”

“Hn?” he hummed shaking his head as if to clear it while he opened his eyes. 

“You okay?”

“Fine,” he smiled turning to offer Quatre a warm kiss on his shimmering cheek. 

“Find anything?” Duo asked Hiiro when he joined him in the cockpit. 

“Not yet,” Hiiro replied searching through the many screens he had open. 

Duo watched him for a time, then studied Quatre’s scrawling and commented, “It’s sort of beautiful isn’t it?”

“There are many attractive scripts,” Hiiro pointed out dismissing another dead end. 

“You’re really worried about him,” Duo commented flipping on his screens to aid in the search. 

“Realistically, he will never be free,” Hiiro sighed. 

“And you feel it’s our fault.”

“We inflicted this on him,” Hiiro agreed. 

“He was frozen in a timeless grave,” Duo countered, then smirked sideways at his frustrated partner. “At lease this way he’s getting laid.”

Hiiro laughed entirely against his will, but stifled it before it went too far. “We need to find proof that he’s human,” he commented. “And that he means us no harm.”

“Even if they believe he’s friendly he’ll still be hunted by those who want to control his power.” Hiiro glanced at him, then quietly went back to work until about twenty minutes later when Duo stated, “We should stay with him.”

“He’ll need our protection,” Hiiro agreed studying his work intently. 

Duo could tell he was watching him though his eyes appeared to be focused on the information in front of him and inquired, “Do you think…” but Hiiro cut him off by asking…

“Would you mind grabbing us a cup of coffee?”

Disappointment washed through Duo’s eyes, then he nodded uncomfortably and quickly left. When he passed by Quatre’s cabin he heard the unmistakable sound of impassioned lovers and grumbled all the way to the galley. By the time he returned to the cockpit he was in no mood for company and set Hiiro’s cup down firmly prompting him to ask, “Everything alright?”

“I’m going to bed,” Duo snipped making a quick exit and Hiiro didn’t dare look until well after he was gone. 

It took three days to make the hyperspace flight in which Hiiro and Duo spent a great deal of time searching for proof that Quatre was human in the hope that he would be granted the same inalienable rights as all other humans and preparing an argument that would demonstrate his amiability toward Earth and her children. However, Trowa and Quatre appeared to be utterly unconcerned with their arrival having spent most of the trip holed up in their cabin testing the bed springs. 

“Zip it up, Romeo!” Duo grumbled banging on their door as he went by. “We’re twenty minutes to touch down.”

“What’s his problem?” Trowa asked yawning hugely when the door slid open. 

Hiiro glanced down the hall at where Duo had gone, but kept his thoughts on the matter to himself. “You understand your relationship is going to complicate the matter?” he asked. 

“Whatever happens,” Trowa replied smiling when Quatre appeared over his shoulder and hugged him from behind. “We’ll face it together.”

Again Hiiro glanced at where Duo had gone, then turned toward the cockpit to prepare for their arrival, which was supposed to be modest and unremarkable, but quickly turned into a freak show. It seemed the families and friends of the crew on board Orion were eager to get a peek at the miracle maker they had heard so much about. Even the tabloids had gotten wind of the extraordinary events that had taken place since Quatre’s discovery, which forced them to hurry him through the crowd and into a black sedan that quickly spirited him away. 

“This is the specimen?” Colonel Une inquired sternly while she looked Quatre over critically. 

“His name is Quatre,” Trowa informed her firmly while he took his place at Quatre’s side. “And he was _rescued_ ,” he said emphasizing the word undeniably, “along the outer frontier.”

“You believe he’s human,” General Treize commented stepping forward. 

“Preliminary medical reports confirm his biological make up to be that of a human,” Une reported. “However, certain variations indicate deviations from the norm and require further investigation.”

“He’s as human as you or I!” Duo snapped. 

“Really?” Une inquired turning to Quatre. “Then by all means, tell us all about it.”

Quatre sighed in frustration while Trowa scowled, but then he smiled and drifted forward causing Une to step back in mild shock when she realized his feet weren’t touching the ground. A moment later her brow smoothed over when Quatre began to speak in his sing song way, but the expression in his eyes revealed whatever he was saying had nothing to do with his history. He spoke to her individually and though she obviously didn’t understand the sounds the indignant light that had dominated her eyes dissipated completely. 

“Is this one of his miracles?” Treize inquired having seen the change in his subordinate. 

“It’s only because he spoke to her heart,” Trowa explained accepting Quatre to his side where he wrapped a secure arm around him.

Treize examined the closeness between them, then asked, “What did he say?”

“I don’t know,” Trowa replied prompting Treize to turn to Une. 

“I’m not sure,” she explained then advised, “But caution would be advisable. We mustn’t let any harm befall him,” she said turning to gaze upon the smiling blond affectionately. 

“Agreed,” Treize nodded, then smiled and informed the room at large, “We will protect him.”

They were transported to a military base just outside the boarders of the residential population in utmost secrecy, given rooms that resembled converted laboratory’s and told to rest, but they weren’t fooled by the false concern. 

“Colonel,” Hiiro prompted stalling Une’s brisk exit. “You can’t keep him here forever.”

“He’ll be safe here,” she insisted, but he shook her resolve when he asked…

“Safe from whom?” 

**

“Damn it!” Duo growled while he tossed a pillow at the corner by the bed. “They wouldn’t even listen!”

“There will be a hearing,” Hiiro noted. 

“And in the meantime he’s to be held prisoner?!” Duo snapped, but stalled when Quatre floated into the room. 

Duo looked from Hiiro to Trowa who wasn’t far behind, then slumped dejectedly when Trowa informed them, “He understands.”

“Then why are we here?” Duo grumbled plopping on the bed, but his brow smoothed over when Quatre came to kneel before him. He watched while he raised his hand, then the left corner of his mouth turned up when a small, red ball appeared in his palm. “You’ve been reading my mind,” he chuckled. “But there’s nowhere to play.”

Each of them gaped wondrously when the walls suddenly shook and moved away, the furniture disappeared and they found themselves standing in the middle of a handball court. Quatre grinned as a white strap appeared over his palm, then turned and heaved the ball at the farthest wall where it bounced with resounding fury right into Duo’s hand. The game raged on for a time and Hiiro was in the lead when Quatre suddenly stopped and turned toward the door where a young soldier was standing with his jaw hanging down. A moment later the room had fixed itself back to the way it was and their young visitor crumbled when he fainted dead away. He seemed much better when Quatre revived him and left them with information that their supper would be ready in ten minutes. 

“Why are we still here again?” Duo chuckled still high from their game while they went to dinner. 

“This is fine for now,” Trowa explained while he squeezed Quatre’s hand and tugged him closer. 

“That’s what you think,” Duo groused opening the door for them. “You haven’t tasted the food yet.”

Quatre chuckled which sort of sounded like bells in the air and much to their surprise dinner turned out to be more than palatable. The staff was small and tended to keep their distance, but the meal was enjoyable and it was so easy to forget their predicament whenever Quatre smiled. Things went on this way for a few days in which the staff was firmly convinced of his divinity when they repeatedly came upon them in some fantastic situation they believed couldn’t possibly have happened without divine intervention. 

The handball court came and went as well as a large pool that appeared in Hiiro’s room one afternoon and provided a lovely day for everyone. The halls expanded into a thick jungle when Trowa had a dream of his childhood and Duo got to teach them the sport of pipe grinding, which required a landscape of tumble down buildings that very much resembled the streets of L2 and a pile of old skateboards. It was such a happy time they’d almost forgotten their imprisonment until one of the staff showed up one day with a small child attached to his side. 

“What’s this?” Duo asked. 

“Visitors aren’t allowed,” Hiiro snipped fearing a breech in security, but the forlorn expression in the young soldiers eyes inspired him to listen.

“This is Cameron,” he explained specifically to Quatre who was smiling gently at the child. “She’s my niece,” he went on coaxing her into the room. “I heard what they say about you. That you can make miracles,” he stammered nervously, but Quatre’s smile eased his mind enough for him to confess, “That you’re an angel.” 

“He is human,” Duo gently interjected. 

“Yes, but,” the young man enthused nudging the girl forward. “We’ve seen what he can do, so I wondered…I mean I hoped…”

Quatre stepped forward choosing to walk instead of his usual hover and held his hand out to the girl while he offered a smile that could have charmed the clouds from the sky. Cameron returned the expression and happily took his hand, but shied when he reached for her hat, so he crinkled his nose at her and she flushed, but allowed him to remove it whereupon Duo groaned painfully when her illness was revealed. 

“She’s only eight years old,” her uncle explained. “But they said there’s nothing that can be done,” he sniffed touching her bald head affectionately. 

“Quatre?” Duo whispered when he leaned forward and hugged the child, but before they could take a deep breath a soft wind stirred and her light brown hair began to grow. It was shoulder length by the time he released her and smiled into her brightly shining eyes. 

Her uncle was crying when she turned excitedly to show him her new hair and snatched her up in a fierce hug while he repeatedly thanked anyone who was willing to listen as he took her home. 

“Was she really healed?” Duo wondered still stunned by the event. 

“Yes,” Trowa confirmed while he tucked Quatre to his side. 

Duo’s eyes shifted to Hiiro when Trowa kissed his lover warmly, but he instantly turned and walked out leaving Duo to wonder, “What’re we doing here?”

“It’s where he wants to be,” Trowa commented. 

Duo watched him fawn over their charge for a moment before his brow creased indignantly. “He could be out there saving people’s lives!” he snapped. “Instead we’re holed up in here fooling around while you play footsie!”

Trowa’s green eyes flashed and he was instantly on his feet and countered, “He knows what he’s doing!”

“How could he?!” Duo growled. “This is all he knows!” he shouted flinging a hand at the wall. “Whatever daydreams he pulls out of our heads and the best way to let his backbone slip while you nail him down!”

“Watch your mouth,” Trowa warned angrily. “You’ve no reason to insult Quatre just because you’re too stupid go after what you want!”

“What’s that supposed to mean!?” Duo snapped growing so angry he shoved at him.

“Go ask Hiiro!” Trowa retorted shoving back, but instantly found himself pinned to the wall in a death grip while Duo glared hatefully into his eyes. 

“Don’t go spouting off about shit you don’t understand!” Duo growled while violet lightening danced in his eyes, but it eased when Trowa glanced at Quatre and informed him…

“He understands.”

Duo’s gaze shifted to their friend who was standing by peacefully watching and realized he was less than two inches from ripping his lover’s eyes out, yet he stood by and did nothing. The fact that he could have easily stopped him was not lost to him when he released him and his remorse shone in his eyes when he mumbled his apology and left. The next day the base was overrun with desperate people begging for a miracle as the news of Cameron’s recovery was spreading fast. 

“He just couldn’t keep his mouth shut,” Duo sighed while he peeked out the window at the news vans and salvation seekers. 

“There was no way to keep her recovery a secret,” Hiiro commented. “It’s time to go.”

“This way,” a young woman in a military uniform instructed while she attempted to drape a dark blue cloak over Quatre’s head and shoulders, but it vanished the moment it touched him leaving her to stand gaping in the hall while his friends took him out. 

“Is it just me,” Duo commented once they were in the car because the crowd around the gate had gone unerringly quiet and subdued as they approached, “Or does it seem like he’s getting stronger?”

Quatre smiled at him, then looked out the window at the faces of the people they were passing by and each one that met his gaze smiled while their eyes began to sparkle and shine in a most inhuman way. 

“You answered their prayers,” Hiiro surmised and received a happy grin from their resident angel. 

“Geez, this is going to cause utter chaos,” Duo groaned sinking down in the seat. 

“Trust him,” Trowa advised and Duo’s eyes shifted to Hiiro, but he was looking out the window so he didn’t see. 

They were taken to the airport where they boarded a plane that delivered them to a train that delivered them into another car, which took them to the back door of an embassy none of them were very happy about visiting. However, there was little choice, so they bit the bullet and went to greet their hostess who smiled brightly the moment she saw Hiiro’s face. 

“It’s so good to have you home,” she enthused trying to kiss his cheek while she took his arm, but she missed when he glanced up the stairs and Trowa’s brow creased with her familiarity, but there was no time for explanations. “Is this it?” she asked causing the crease on Trowa’s brow to deepen angrily. 

“ _He_ ,” Trowa growled openly affronted by her choice of words, “has been dragged all over creation and would like a moments peace.”

“There is no reason for animosity,” she countered haughtily. “We can all see it’s male.”

“Is there somewhere we can rest?” Hiiro interjected before Trowa could explode. 

“Of course,” she smiled glancing critically at the others when they followed along. “This is a most fortunate state of affairs,” she was saying. “It’s been far too long since you’ve been home.”

“His home is on Earth,” Duo mumbled causing her to glare at him curiously as if she hadn’t quite heard what he said. 

“I’ve arranged a special dinner for us,” she told Hiiro giggling cutely. 

“I must remain by his side,” Hiiro informed her.

“Oh, come now,” she dismissed him. “He’ll be alright for one evening while we…”

“That won’t be possible,” he told her shaking her off while he opened the office door. “It is imperative that we remain with him,” he told her offering her the way, which she accepted huffily. 

“Good evening,” Ambassador Quinze greeted rigidly. “Please, come in.”

“Hello, Ambassador,” Relena smiled. “You see? Hiiro’s brought us this young ‘angel’, as it were, just as…oh my!” she gasped stepping aside when Quatre lifted off the ground and moved forward. 

Quinze watched wondrously for a moment while Quatre fiddled with the things on his desk, then shook himself and informed them, “You’re arrival appears to have gone unnoticed.”

“Which means you can relax and enjoy a simple dinner with your fiancé,” Relena informed Hiiro. 

“Fiancé?” Trowa gasped glancing hard at Duo, but he was steadfastly looking away.

“This is not a recreational visit,” Hiiro stated bringing a cross crease to her brow. “Have you made the arrangements?” 

“Yes,” Qunize replied. “You’re quarters are in the east wing just as you requested, though it’s a tight squeeze with four beds in one room.” 

“Four?!” Relena exclaimed. “Why, whatever for? Hiiro will be staying with…”

“Three will suffice,” Hiiro cut in bringing a satisfactory smile to her lips until he explained, “Trowa and Quatre will share accommodations.”

“What?!” Relena gaped. 

“As you wish,” Quinze agreed ignoring the girls red face in favor of watching Quatre float his name plate between his hands. 

“If there’s nothing more,” Trowa interjected taking the name plate to sit back on the desk. “It’s been a very long day,” he reminded them while Quatre settled in his arms. 

Relena eyed them critically while they left, but the room they were given was comfortable and had an adjoining bathroom that made Duo unreasonably happy. 

“Will he be long?” Trowa wondered. 

Hiiro strolled over to have a peek and chuckled while he replied, “There’s a Jacuzzi tub, we may never see him again.”

“Hey!” Trowa grumbled. “Let us use it first.”

“Get your own!” Duo groused while Quatre giggled and lighted on one of the beds that had been brought in for their use. 

It was crowded, but once the extra bed was removed it would suit them alright, so Hiiro set about taking it apart and putting it in the hall while Trowa argued with Duo over who got the bathroom first. Trowa won by bargaining that he would be finished in ten minutes leaving Duo the rest of the night to piddle about, so he caved and helped Hiiro while Quatre flitted from here to there playing with everything from the chandelier to the light switch. 

“Sometimes he’s just like a child,” Duo observed while they watched him giggle at the way the curtains moved in the breeze from the air conditioner. 

“A child with a great deal of power,” Hiiro reminded him where he stood behind him in the door. 

Duo cocked his head and glanced back at him over his shoulder while he asked, “What if he’s really the one?”

“The one what?” Hiiro inquired though the thickness in his tone suggested his thoughts were somewhere else. 

“The one who can save us all,” Duo softly intoned as he turned to face him and Hiiro’s eyes suddenly sparkled like sapphire embers. 

“All your’s,” Trowa sang out breaking the odd moment without knowing it as his head was under a towel, but when Duo turned quickly to make his way to the bathroom his face flushed bright red in response to the smile on Quatre’s lips. 

The following morning they were awakened and asked to prepare as they would be receiving a special visitor, but no one was quite prepared when he was presented to them. 

“Welcome, Your Eminence,” Relena smiled curtsying prettily while Cardinal Euel made himself comfortable on one of the couches in an embassy lounge. “Would you care for some tea?” she asked indicating to one of the house staff to fetch some. 

“Thank you,” Cardinal Euel offered before turning to the young blond in the frilly white clothes. He considered him skeptically for a moment, then explained, “It has come to our attention that many of Earth’s children believe this young mans deeds to be of some divine nature.”

“He’s only a man,” Trowa insisted. 

“That is what I am here to ascertain,” the cardinal informed him dismissively. 

“Will he be named a saint?” Relena asked excitedly. “Think of it!” she exclaimed going dreamy eyed. “You’d be worshiped by the people and set on a pedestal high above the masses.”

“He’s a free man,” Trowa snipped stepping to Quatre’s side. “What happens to him is his own choice.”

Cardinal Euel sniffed indignantly, then addressed Quatre directly. “We have been told that you were responsible for saving the deep space station Orion. Can you confirm this event?” But Quatre merely smiled at him in his quiet way. “Do you claim responsibility for this event?” the cardinal pressed on in open irritation, but he received nothing more for his effort. “Is he daft?” he asked after a moment’s silence. 

“He can fly!” Relena enthused. “Go on,” she insisted pulling him from his chair. “Show him!” But Quatre’s feet remained firmly planted on the ground while Relena glanced nervously at their guest. “We saw him,” she maintained. “All of us, right Hiiro?”

“What is the purpose of this?” Hiiro asked instead of answering her question. 

“We are here to assess if these…miracles,” he stated gazing at Quatre skeptically, “are real and determine a proper course of action should they prove valid.”

“You mean to claim him as your own!” Trowa spat stepping in front of his lover. 

The cardinal glared at him disapprovingly, then explained, “There hasn’t been a saint named in over a thousand years. However, should these deeds prove to be of a divine nature he will need special care and protection.”

“And what of his will?” Hiiro asked sternly. 

“He’s nothing but a boy,” the cardinal laughed. “And all children require guidance.”

“You will not imprison him,” Trowa promised prompting Relena to scoff. 

“He’ll be treated like a king,” she insisted. “You shouldn’t let your personal feelings interfere with what’s best for him.”

“Excuse me?” the cardinal inquired.

Relena’s lips curled while she stepped forward and explained, “Mr. Barton appears to have developed a strong attachment to our angelic friend.”

“He’s the only one who understands him,” Duo interjected. “They have a special bond that allows Trowa to interpret certain things about him,” he explained hoping to derail any attempt to separate them. 

“I see,” the cardinal commented, then told Trowa, “I understand he cannot speak.”

“He doesn’t speak English,” Trowa clarified. 

“If the audio files I received are real he can’t even make sounds that resemble human speech,” Cardinal Euel countered. “Can you ask him to demonstrate?”

“He understands what we say,” Trowa snipped. “He’ll speak when he wants to.”

“Well, then?” Quatre smiled and stepped to Trowa’s side where his hand slipped into his lovers and he laid his golden head on his shoulder with a happy sigh. “What’s this?” the cardinal inquired curiously. 

“You see?” Relena interjected. “They’re very fond of one another.”

“He doesn’t appear to want to talk to you,” Duo chuckled. 

“We only wish to discover the truth,” the cardinal assured Quatre, but all he offered was a happy sigh while he curled under Trowa’s arm. 

“I’m afraid you’re out of luck,” Duo snickered. “It looks like he’s not in the mood for miracles today.”

“Don’t be absurd,” Cardinal Euel snipped. “If there is any truth to these claims it must be documented and studied. Now,” he said standing in his imposing red robes. “If you can, indeed, perform any sort of divine manifestation show us some proof!” But Quatre merely smiled at him. “Even a small occurrence will do,” he insisted, but still there was no other response. 

“I guess the Vatican will have to wait for some other saint to come along,” Duo chuckled following when Trowa led Quatre from the room. 

“We have seen the recording of his deed!” the cardinal growled. “And we will see proof of his divinity!”

“He’s not a messenger of God,” Hiiro told them as he tagged along. “He’s just a human being who stepped off the evolutionary ladder. You’ll find no evidence of godly influence here.”

“We shall see,” Cardinal Euel promised before they left. 

“What a nut ball,” Duo grumbled when they piled in one of the embassy’s recreation rooms. 

“If he finds a way to claim Quatre is a saint he’ll spend the rest of his life in a tower somewhere being worshiped and studied while they sell his power to the highest bidder.”

“Or maybe he could just turn them all into church mice and walk away,” Duo chuckled, but the comment made Quatre sulk. “Okay,” he sighed. “I know you couldn’t harm anyone even if you wanted to, but we still can’t let them shove you in a cage and hand feed you.”

‘It’ll be alright,” Trowa monotoned, but Duo cut him off before he could finish. 

“Thou art with me, yeah, I know,” he grumbled ignoring the strange expression in Hiiro’s eyes while he went to get the darts out of the dart board on the wall. 

They turned, each sighing in their own way when Relena entered and smiled, “There you are.” She made a wide sweep around Trowa when he glared at her, but made it to Hiiro’s side in record time. “I thought we could spend the afternoon together.”

“I told you,” Hiiro replied. “I cannot leave Quatre.”

“He has two other bodyguards,” she argued. “He’ll be fine,” she insisted trying to tug on his arm, but he refused to move. 

“It isn’t debatable,” he told her firmly. 

Her brow fell crossly while she stood back and folded her arms, then her eyes went wide and she grabbed his arm and gasped, “Is he forcing you to stay?!”

Duo rolled his eyes and sent a dart into the bull’s eye while Hiiro explained, “No. I made a promise…”

“You made a promise to me first!” she snapped. “And you’ll honor it or I’ll call this whole thing off!”

Hiiro sighed while he surveyed the room, but when his eyes sought Duo’s he was studying the dartboard intently. “Quatre…” He could say nothing more before he floated up and kissed him right between the eyes leaving a blank expression on his face and an indignant scowl on Relena’s. 

“Come on,” she insisted dragging him out by the arm, but he appeared to be having some trouble focusing, then they were gone and Duo threw all the darts at the board at once. 

“What is with that anyway?” Trowa asked accepting Quatre into his lap where he curled up happily. 

“Don’t go there,” Duo grumbled heading for the bar. 

“Don’t even try to deny it,” Trowa countered. “I’ve known you guys long enough to see how much you care for him.”

“Just…leave it alone,” Duo sighed throwing back a shot of rum. 

“You should tell him.”

Duo was quiet long enough to pour himself another shot, then confessed sadly, “He knows,” before he hit it and set the empty glass back on the bar. 

“Then…why?” Trowa wondered somewhat stunned. 

“He’s known all along,” Duo explained taking another shot to a chair. “It’s how we met actually.”

“You confessed,” Trowa surmised. 

“Yeah,” Duo chuckled wryly. “But…he’s het, so…”

“Is that why he agreed to marry Relena?”

“No,” Duo snorted. “He can’t stand her, but…she has a great deal of influence with her father who just happens to be the guy supplying us with the ships and equipment that allow us to do our job.”

“Patrolling the frontier,” Trowa recalled. 

“The frontier, space in general,” Duo shrugged hitting his drink hard. “It’s all we ever wanted, you know? To make a difference. When he turned me down I just couldn’t stay away and we found out we had a lot in common, so we eventually became friends. But our dreams aren’t of the garden variety, so when the opportunity to acquire the means necessary to make them real came along, we took it.”

“Maybe things will change.”

“Oh, they’ll change,” Duo chuckled. “We’ve been looking for other means, but haven’t found it yet. We will though, because there’s no way he’s going to marry that woman,” he declared with absolute finality. 

Trowa looked to Quatre, but he seemed oblivious to the conversation as he was fascinated by the buttons on his shirt.

“Go take a nap or something,” Duo suggested heading for the dart board and Trowa’s left brow rose before he carried his little angel away. 

Duo was on his seventh shot and his third game of round the clock before Hiiro showed back up looking haired and cross. “Escaped?” he chuckled while he threw his next dart. 

“If only,” Hiiro grumbled falling into a chair. 

“With your virginity intact?” Duo chuckled tossing another dart. 

“Barely,” Hiiro snorted raising a brow when Duo missed the board altogether. “Where’s Quatre and Trowa?”

“Spending some quality time,” Duo replied going to refill his glass. 

Hiiro watched him until after he’d hit the shot, then sighed and closed his eyes. “We should stay close to him.”

“They hardly have any privacy at all,” Duo reminded him. “Let them be.”

“I thought you were against their relationship?” Hiiro asked joining him at the bar where he searched out a shot glass and poured them another drink. 

“Naw,” Duo sighed accepting his glass. “It just freaked me out that he was essentially banging an angel.”

“He’s not an angel in the biblical sense,” Hiiro reminded him. 

“No,” Duo agreed while his eyes glazed over. “But he’s the most beautiful soul I’ve seen since...” but he stopped before the thought could come clear. 

“Who’s winning?” Hiiro chuckled turning toward the dart board evasively, but when Duo called his name he turned back and gasped when he was soundly kissed. 

“Sorry,” Duo apologized almost before he drew away and darted out leaving Hiiro sitting at the bar short of breath and in need of another drink. 

**

“Good afternoon,” Cardinal Euel smiled when the group entered an office that had been set up for his use. 

After his failure to entice Quatre into some show of miraculous power he decided to stay on and work on the matter personally, but in the week he had been with them nothing he did so much as inspired Quatre to lift off the ground. However, there was a young boy in his company this day that made the group of young men nervous as they seated themselves. 

“Who’s this?” Duo wondered smiling reassuringly at the frightened child. 

“Due to the fact that you refuse to cooperate with our reasonable requests,” the cardinal told Quatre. “We have decided to appeal to your good nature. This is Timothy Brian,” he introduced the boy. “He has recently been diagnosed with a terminal illness that will take his life by the end of the month.”

“How about you shut the hell up?” Duo growled so vehemently the cardinal was inspired to step back while he approached the boy. “Hey,” he smiled much more kindly. “It’s okay,” he told him easing the fear in his eyes. “No ones going to hurt you.”

“He’s scared,” Hiiro commented in a tone that drained the color from the cardinal’s face. 

“Hey,” Duo grinned. “How about we get some ice cream?”

“Now, just a min…” the cardinal began, but fell silent when Hiiro glared damnation at him. However, once he had been removed he was inspired to explain, “We brought him here with the hope of a cure.”

“You brought him here to force Quatre’s hand and gain yourself a miracle worker,” Hiiro growled. 

“Regardless of your interpretation that child needs help,” the cardinal stated. “However, if you would allow him to leave this house without…” but he stalled when Quatre rose and walked out of the room. “Where is he going?” he asked joining Hiiro and Trowa when they followed. 

He went down the hall and through a door where Duo was serving their young guest a bowl of chocolate ice cream, but stilled upon their arrival. Each watched and nurtured their own thoughts while Quatre walked over and offered his hand to the child who took one look at his smiling face and jumped into his arms where he hugged him tight. Hiiro stepped out of the way when Quatre turned with him in his arms and walked up to the cardinal where he prompted the boy to shift his desperate hug to his thick neck, which put an astonished expression on his rounded face. Then, a moment later Cardinal Euel’s face went pale and he rushed from the house with the boy still clutched tightly in his arms. 

“What happened?” Duo wondered. 

“He transferred the boy’s illness to the man,” Trowa explained shocking Hiiro and Duo into drop jawed expressions. 

“Will he die?” Duo wondered clearly astounded that Quatre would do such a thing, but Trowa’s only response was… 

“Trust him.”

Three days later the embassy was besieged by reporters and salvation seekers the numbers of which seemed to grow by the hour. It was decided that trying to move Quatre again would be a futile effort since there appeared to be no way to hide his deeds from the public for long. It was hard enough to get people in more or less out so it was a bit of a surprise when Cardinal Euel showed up late on the fourth day. 

“What’re you doing here?” Duo asked sternly staying close to Quatre’s side when they saw him. 

“Don’t be so rude,” Relena snipped as her temper had soured with the chaos since Hiiro flat out refused to leave Quatre’s side once it started. “Obviously he’s come to help.”

“How?” Hiiro asked evenly also staying close to Quatre’s side. 

“By taking him away from here, of course,” Relena sighed somewhat taken aback when Hiiro and Duo stood in front of their charge and Trowa protectively. 

“Relena,” Quinze scolded gently. “I believe Cardinal Euel has something he would like to say.”

She fell silent, but was clearly unhappy about it while the cardinal took the floor. 

“May I start,” he began looking very tired, “by offering an apology.” Hiiro and Duo eased off their guard somewhat when Quatre pushed forward to face him. “I think I understand,” he told him looking on him with open awe while he offered a heartfelt, “I’m so sorry.”

Relena looked affronted while Quinze sat patiently behind his desk and observed. 

“You declared him a saint didn’t you?” Duo asked angrily. 

“No,” Euel chuckled. “But when the Pope learned of my…situation,” he said tactfully, “he questioned me and announced in closed forum that Quatre was the miracle maker the people believe him to be.”

“And someone leaked it to the press,” Hiiro surmised cursing when Euel nodded. 

“What about the boy?” Duo wanted to know. 

“He’s fine,” the cardinal laughed seeming content with the fact. “He’ll live a good, long life,” he smiled at Quatre who astonished him by lifting off the ground as he moved forward. “By all that’s holy,” he exclaimed while his face shone with joy.

“We believe he is descended from an ancient ancestor of human who possessed special skills,” Duo explained while Quatre laid his hands on either side of his face. 

“A group who left Earth in search of a peaceful existence and inadvertently inspired the manifestation of angels in our cultures,” Hiiro elaborated. 

“But he is human,” Trowa stated firmly. 

“That may be so,” Cardinal Euel smiled as his face lightened considerably with the easing of the pain. “But the fact remains that he will be the deliverer of Earth’s children.”

“He’s only a man,” Trowa insisted coming to take his lover in hand, but the cardinal merely smiled and replied…

“You know better than anyone he is much more than that.”

“What do you mean?” Hiiro demanded. 

“What is he saying?” Duo echoed his concern, but Trowa stood silently staring into the cardinal’s eyes. 

“Thank you,” Euel enthused taking Quatre’s hands to kiss much to Trowa’s dissatisfaction. “And I’m sorry for all this,” he offered the others indicating the mayhem outside. 

“If he’s so wonderful why doesn’t he just give them what they want and be done with it?” Relena grumbled. 

“An intelligent question,” Quinze interjected making everyone stop and stare. “It has been publicly accepted that he can perform miraculous deeds. Why not allow him to do what he does best?”

“If you intend to charge…” Duo began in a voice devoid of human compassion, but Quinze cut him off with…

“Oh, my, no. Of course not. But regardless of the compensation his gift should be shared. There are people in need of his unique capabilities and we have the means to see that they get it.”

“He’ll not be turned into some sort of freaky sideshow,” Trowa stated, but stalled when Quatre bounced on his heels excitedly 

“I believe he likes the idea,” Quinze laughed. 

“You’ll turn the embassy into a circus if you let those people in here,” Relena grumbled. 

“Quite right,” Quinze agreed. “We’ll have to find somewhere else to set up. Somewhere that will provide the proper security, yet allow the people to approach.”

“The old Altron theater,” Hiiro suggested. “It’s abandoned, has ample room and is set up to accommodate crowds.”

“We’ll contact the owner immediately,” Quinze grinned, then laughed when Quatre suddenly started bouncing four feet in the air. 

It took a few days to make the arrangements and Relena was livid when she discovered they had set up living quarters in the old theater, but it was determined unsafe to have to shuttle them from the embassy every day, so the decision stood. Hiiro spent a good deal of time with the owner of the building who insisted on helping with security and organization though his purpose for this was unclear until the moment when Quatre arrived. 

“Quatre,” Quinze greeted when he floated into the main office where he’d set up shop. “Come in, I want you to meet Wufei. His family owns the theater and has generously agreed to…” but his rambling stalled when Quatre floated right up to Wufei and graced him with a warm hug. 

For a moment Wufei’s eyes simply went round while his hands flailed about, then his expression softened and he cradled him gently while he softly intoned, “You’re welcome.” Quatre pulled away and beamed so brightly everyone in the room laughed, then he was flitting around excitedly and Wufei asked, “Have you seen the reception area yet?”

“We’ve only just arrived,” Trowa informed him sounding somewhat put out. 

“Come,” Wufei smiled taking Quatre’s hand. “We’ll give you a tour,” he offered drawing Hiiro to his side with a glance while Trowa joined Quatre who settled in his arms and walked happily by his side. 

The building had been cleaned of cobwebs and dust leaving it resembling its glory days with dark, maroon carpet and mint green walls, but Duo noticed that though Quatre walked along beside his lover his feet didn’t actually touch the highly saturated, deep color of the rug and smiled. The main auditorium provided ample seating for the masses and upon the small stage that was under a massive curtain that hid the movie screen was a large chair that had been draped in an old curtain and surrounded by large pillows and poofs. 

“It’s a little…theatrical don’t you think?” Duo observed having visions of ancient scenes involving heavenly hosts. 

“It is a theater,” Wufei commented inviting Quatre with a hand to join him on the stage. 

“And it’s what was available,” Hiiro elaborated making way for Duo to climb the steps, but his face didn’t pink until he saw Trowa smirking at him. 

They watched while Wufei showed Quatre his station and situated him in the chair as he explained the esthetics of their plan. “…realize it’s a bit exposed up here, but it should help placate those who are waiting for an audience,” he was saying. 

“He means that if people can see you they won’t be so anxious to get closer,” Hiiro explained. 

They set up the first session the next day with the help of Quinze who provided a number of young soldiers to help with crowd control. There were a multitude of people who came running the moment they heard Quatre would be receiving visitors, but it became clear within the first fifty granted entry they had no other purpose than greed or the desire for power. 

‘I only need ten thousand!” a man was saying where he knelt before the young blond who stared at him blankly. “Please! If I don’t get that money back in the till they’ll break my legs! NO! Please!” he begged while Hiiro dragged him off and tossed him out an exit. 

“Perhaps I can help,” Quinze offered that night. 

“Do you have some way of injecting decency into them?” Duo grumbled. 

“No,” Quinze chuckled. “But we could prescreen them.”

“And who decides who gets help and who doesn’t?” Trowa wondered. 

“It would be better than spending all our time patronizing those without just cause,” Wufei interjected. “There were some who asked for larger vid screens or longer hair,” he groused. 

“At least this way more of the people who actually need help will get through,” Hiiro reasoned easing Trowa’s mind. 

It was decided that a prescreening booth would be set up in the lobby and announced to the public that anyone seeking material gain would not be allowed an audience, which sent a great number of the hopeful home. Those who remained were carefully screened and admitted where Quatre heard their plea’s and answered their prayers one by one while his friends stood by and watched the blind cry tears of joy when their eyes opened on a bright new world, the sick healed and the miraculous regeneration of a young man’s amputated leg. By the end of the first day the people had set up camps in the streets where fires burned and they sang songs glorifying Quatre’s name. 

“It’s a freaking zoo out there,” Duo sighed peeking out an upper story window. “They just can’t believe in anything without a divine connection.”

“It doesn’t really matter what they believe,” Hiiro observed while Duo’s gaze shifted to where Wufei was tending to Quatre and Trowa’s tea. 

“Why’re you so agreeable anyway?” Duo wondered amiably. “He’s not a celestial being you know.”

Wufei snorted softly and set the teapot down. “Angels are a fabrication of the west,” he stated succinctly. “But one would have to be utterly disconnected with reality to not see his gift.”

“You believe in miracles,” Duo wondered, but Wufei would offer only…

“I believe in him.”

They turned to the young man in question and, noting that Trowa was holding him gently while he traced little patterns on his back where they cuddled in their bed, silently agreed to give the couple some private time and vacated the room. 

“Where are you going?” Wufei asked when Duo headed down the hall.

“I need a drink,” he grumbled and Wufei noticed the slight roll of Hiiro’s eyes before they followed. 

“You’re a little young for this aren’t you?” Wufei observed sometime later while Duo turned up the bottle he snuck out to procure. 

“I’ve never been young,” Duo snorted offering the bottle to Hiiro. 

Wufei considered them while Hiiro took a moderate swallow, then asked, “Have you known each other long?”

“Forever,” Duo chuckled reclaiming the bottle when Hiiro tried to set it aside. “Not long enough,” he grumbled taking a deep draught of the amber liquid. 

“Quinze said you lead the Zodiac Knights on the outer frontier,” Wufei commented taking a cautious turn at the bottle. 

“We don’t lead them,” Hiiro countered patting his back while he choked. 

“They follow us,” Duo explained hitting the bottle hard. “Those morons are just like everyone else. They couldn’t find their ass unless their mama showed’em where it was.”

Wufei’s brow creased in concern when he teetered, but he managed to stay in his chair. 

“Enough,” Hiiro stated trying to take the bottle, but Duo snatched it out of reach and hit it again before he managed to take it away. 

“Party poop,” Duo sulked. 

“We have a job to do,” Hiiro reminded him, but he scoffed so hard he almost soiled himself before he countered drunkenly…

“Can’t do shit till they’re done playing pong.”

Wufei looked to Hiiro when Duo passed out who sighed heavily and took another hit off the bottle before setting it aside. “Then Trowa and Quatre really are…?” but the question went unspoken when Hiiro nodded. “I don’t understand,” Wufei commented while he studied how the lines on Duo’s brow eased with sleep. “What could upset him so much he’d do this to himself?”

Hiiro took the bottle to the sink where he poured the remainder down the drain before he set it aside and walked out with the simple explanation, “Me.”

Duo was his usual, cheerful self the next day though he sported a pair of dark sunglasses even inside the building. Quatre had attempted to aid his ailing head, but he avoided any direct contact with him professing a desire to suffer the pain he had inflicted upon himself and Wufei cut another notch of respect in the friendship stick for him. He also avoided Hiiro though he gratefully accepted a glass of something thick and green he set beside him later in the day that seemed to help. There was curiosity over the incident particularly on Wufei’s part, but they were soon interacting with each other just as they always had, so the days pressed on. However, no matter how smoothly things ran there seemed to be more people begging entry everyday. It was impossible to see everyone who desired an audience and came to a point where those outside the walls were becoming frustrated with the wait and demanded their pleas be heard. 

“What’s going on?” Hiiro asked while he made his way toward a commotion at the theater entrance. 

“Not him again,” one of the young soldiers sighed when he saw a man carrying on outside the doors. 

“Who is he?” Hiiro inquired pausing to assess the situation while the man shouted and raged at the group of soldiers who where steadfastly barring his path. 

“What’s up?” Duo asked coming to see what the problem was. 

“Just some nutcase,” the soldier sighed. “He’s been coming around every day, but he doesn’t meet the criteria so they won’t let him in.”

“What does he want?” Duo wondered. 

“Money,” the soldier scoffed, but their attention shifted when Relena stormed from the prescreening booth and glared at the man. 

“You again!” she growled. “I’ve told you over and over again this temple is not for monetary gain!” 

“Temple?” Duo gasped. 

“I need that money!” the man growled hatefully. “Please! You have to let me in!”

“You’ve gone too far this time!” she snapped. “Have him arrested for public disturbance and…” but she suddenly gasped and stepped back when he lunged at her. 

The soldiers were able to protect her, but the man fought free of them only to find himself facing Hiiro and Duo. However, he’d had enough foresight to plan his assault and drew a pistol from his pants. 

“Stay away!” he demanded brandishing the weapon at anything that moved. 

“Okay,” Duo soothed stepping forward cautiously. “Just calm down,” but a moment later he was being strangled by the big mans arm where he’d snatched him to his chest and pressed the gun to his head. 

“Let me through!” he shouted with wild eyed determination just before Hiiro flinched and he crumbled to the ground moaning in pain. 

“Damn it,” Duo sighed stepping in front of his irate partner. “Did you have to break him?” he asked going tense when the man moved and Hiiro bowed up for another strike. “Alright,” Duo soothed pushing him back. “He can’t hurt anyone anymore,” he observed noting that the assailant had a broken arm, a dislocated knee and a cut over his left eye that was bleeding freely. 

“Hiiro!” Relena gasped rushing forward, but one hard ass glare from her intended stopped her in her tracks. 

“What are you doing here?” he demanded seizing Duo’s arm when he tried to move away. 

She gaped at him for a moment, then replied indignantly, “Overseeing the organization of this madhouse!”

“Shit,” Duo sighed while he rolled his eyes, but the venom on Relena’s tongue stagnated when Quatre appeared in the doorway. 

“Get him out of here!” she hissed, but the soldiers refused to move while Quatre came forward. 

“What did he want?” Wufei wondered while the man was tended to. 

“Money,” Relena snipped. “He’s been coming here demanding funds for some fictitious woman he claims is too sick to come here herself.”

“I brought…a proper offering,” the man sobbed to Quatre when he approached. 

“Offering?” Duo echoed angrily. 

“The people often bring offerings when they visit,” Quinze smoothly intoned as he joined them and smiled cleverly, “It would be an insult to refuse their good will.”

“You son of a…” Duo growled heading his way, but his attention was stolen away with everyone else’s when the injured man began to wail. 

“They said she won’t live without the medicine!” he sobbed falling in front of Quatre who dropped to the ground to listen. “But it’s so much money,” he cried. “And she can barely breathe! Please, she’ll die if I try to bring her here!”

Quatre smiled and touched his face whereupon the tears stopped flowing, then twisted his hand and held out a red vial that appeared in his fingers. 

The man’s eyes went as big as saucers as he breathed, “Will this cure her?” Quatre’s smile seemed to be answer enough and a moment later he had the vial in his hand while he kissed Quatre’s fingers and thanked him profusely. 

“You should hurry to her side,” Wufei advised, but he didn’t realize his wounds had been healed until he helped him up whereupon he fell the floor again and kissed Quatre’s feet before rushing out with the vial clasped preciously to his chest. 

“This isn’t working,” Duo observed the moment he was gone. 

“Perhaps we should retire to my office,” Quinze suggested. 

They agreed more to keep the happenings between them discreet than to be agreeable and once behind closed doors the true nature of their relationship came to light. 

“You’ve been charging them,” Duo growled. 

“On the contrary,” Quinze countered. “They bring the gifts entirely of their accord.”

“And only the people with the best gifts get in,” Hiiro surmised. 

“It only seems fair,” Quinze smiled, then howled when Duo hit him and proceeded to punch him in the face until Hiiro pulled him off. 

Duo glanced at Quatre shamefully, but he was still bowed up and ready to resume the punishment in spite of his mild disapproval when he declared, “We’re leaving.”

“You can’t,” Quinze laughed while he pulled himself from the floor. 

“Watch us,” Duo growled and he decided to stay down, but refused to give in.

“If you leave,” he told them as they headed for the door, “it is the people who will suffer.”

Duo whirled on him intent on another lesson in blood, but Hiiro pulled him up short with a hand on his arm as he asked, “What do you mean?”

“You don’t honestly think those fools will simply wander off and go home?” he asked daring to stand. “They will remain in the hope of receiving a miracle, each eager to bestow their gifts, but without him all they’ll get for their trouble is lost treasures and bitter disappointment.”

“They won’t come without him,” Duo insisted. 

“Oh, but they will,” Quinze smiled. “Just as they line up along the prayer wall in Jerusalem.”

Duo thought it over quickly coming to the conclusion that people did not require proof to believe in the supernatural before his eyes set angrily and he headed for the suddenly terrified man, but before he could reach him Quatre began to glow. When he turned he saw in the shadows behind his head the image of a mountain that was burned irrevocably into his mind before the illumination softly faded away. 

“Wait!” Quinze shouted when they rushed down the hall. “You’ll never find peace! You’ll be hunted by all of humanity for the rest of your lives!”

“Can’t I just wound him?” Duo grumbled to Quatre when they ducked into their room. 

“Where are we going?” Wufei inquired. 

“To find that mountain,” Duo replied, but stilled when he asked…

“What mountain?”

Duo stopped to question them with a glance, but no one seemed to understand. “The mountain,” he insisted speaking directly to Trowa, but he appeared as clueless as the rest of them. His gaze lighted on Quatre, but he was busy playing with the hem of Trowa’s shirt while he stuffed a bag full of their things. “I saw a mountain,” he breathed. “I think it’s where he wants to go.”

“We’ll look for it once we’re safe,” Hiiro told them hurrying them out of the room, but it wasn’t fast enough to avoid the soldiers Quinze had sent to stop them. 

However, when they saw Quatre they simply lowered their weapons and stepped aside each blushing furiously while they tried not to look his guardians in the eye as they passed. 

“This way,” Wufei instructed taking them out a back door that led to a small alley behind the theater. 

“What now?” Duo wondered, then stopped suddenly when he saw a big, snow white land cruiser parked nearby. 

“What’s that doing here?” Wufei wondered as the vehicle barely fit between the walls. 

“Did you do that?” Duo asked, then grinned widely when Quatre smiled. “Come on!”

The cruiser was well equipped though there were no keys, but it took Duo only a moment to hot wire it and soon they were on their way. It was slow going though, since there was very little room to maneuver the large vehicle in the narrow alley’s until Quatre drifted forward and pointed at something on the dash that lit up Duo’s eyes in a most devilish way.

“What is it?” Wufei inquired while Hiiro secured his seatbelt. 

“She’s equipped with vertical thrusters,” Duo sang gleefully while he flipped the switch that revealed the cockpit controls beneath the standard dash. 

“You mean this thing can fly?” Wufei asked in amazement, but paused curiously when Hiiro told him…

“Best hang on.”

“WAAHOOOOO!” Duo suddenly cried as they shot skyward causing Wufei to fall into a seat near to where Trowa had Quatre strapped in beside him where he hung on for dear life until they zoomed past the artificial clouds and did a loopy loop around the colony’s central mechanism before leveling off while Duo grinned happily. 

“Where are we going?” Wufei asked once he had himself securely strapped in his seat. 

“The only place there are mountains,” Duo replied while he pulled up a happy tune on the audio. “Earth.”

“Quinze isn’t going to give up that easy,” Wufei reminded them. “There’s no way he’s gong to let us off this colony.”

“All we need to do is get outside,” Hiiro explained smiling when he found the weapons controls in the arms of his bucket seat. “Nothing they have will be able to keep up once we’re clear,” he grinned at Duo.

“We take the sanitation route?” Duo smirked, but Hiiro’s reply was…

“I’m following you.”

“Hang on to your hats, ladies,” Duo grinned aiming them straight down. 

“What’re you going to do!?” Wufei gasped gripping his seat while the ground sped at them. 

“They’re going to use the sanitation expulsion system as an escape route,” Trowa evenly intoned glancing at Quatre who was giggling excitedly while Wufei’s face paled. 

“What!?” he exclaimed. “We’ll be killed! There’s no way you can navigate those tunnels!”

“Yes,” Hiiro replied bracing himself just before the ship dove into a small opening in the side of the colony and lurched as it twisted this way and that. “He can.”

“WOOOOHOOOOO!” Duo cried as he raced through the tunnels narrowly evading walls, corners and taking out a small access ladder from time to time while his passengers clung to their seats and their sanity until the wild ride leveled off when they shot down a long tube with ridges on the sides and lights that blinked as they sped by. “Mr. Gunny!” he barked speeding up as he aimed them at the dead end ahead. “I do believe we’re in need of a door.”

“Duo!?” Wufei barked in terror, but just at the last second Hiiro opened fire hitting the sweet spot in the center of the door every time until it exploded and they burst into space on a tongue of fire as Duo let rip a glorious battle cry.

The ship settled as he moved away from the colony, which snapped and popped as a force field materialized to seal their exit and peace once again reigned when Duo smirked at Hiiro, “Nice shot.”

“You’re both insane,” Wufei concluded. 

“They know what they’re doing,” Trowa assured him. 

“You have a great deal of confidence in them,” Wufei grumbled, then paused to look out the back window. 

“You will to,” Trowa commented while he checked Quatre’s belt. “They’ve learned to trust their feelings.”

“Uh, Duo?” Wufei inquired.

“Yeah?”

“How do you feel about breakaway flight?”

Duo looked in the rearview and saw the ships that were pursuing them, then chuckled while he turned to Hiiro and chirped, “Playtime.”

“Shit,” was all Hiiro got out before they suddenly dropped like a stone and Wufei closed his eyes. 

He heard Duo laughing and Quatre’s excited giggle while the ship jostled this way and that, but wasn’t curious enough to open his eyes until Duo howled with glee. He had just enough time to see one of the ships following them skid into a small maintenance bay before they were careening around towers, dropping, elevating and coming so close to the towers as they spiraled and looped he felt his face go green. It was hard not to watch though, as with a particularly creative twist of the ship another of their tag-a-longs hit an antenna and was forced to abandon the flight when his windshield cracked. The third was in blind pursuit though it was mostly because Duo was coming back around after having lost him and laughing like a loon when he noticed they were behind. The joy ride ended when Duo did that sweet little backward flip and scared the beejeebees out of the pour guy leaving him wedged miraculously between two towers while they sped off into space. 

“That was very creative,” Wufei chuckled at Quatre, but he offered a confounded look and a shrug of his shoulders, then shook his head and smiled brightly at Duo who was shining almost as bright as their resident angel after the flight. “You did that?” Wufei gasped looking back at the captured ship between the towers as it grew smaller. 

“He wouldn’t like it if anyone died,” Duo pointed out. “Besides, they were just rookies.”

Wufei looked to Hiiro for some explanation, but all he did was smile and try to put his hair right again. “We’ll need supplies,” Hiiro noted, then smiled when Quatre handed him a box of snack crackers from a cubby along the ceiling. 

“Thanks,” Duo grinned turning to them after locking their course. “But this isn’t going to feed the four of us…” but he stalled when he reached in and pulled out a fried potato flatbread sandwich. 

Quatre smiled when he gaped at him and Hiiro took the box curiously extracting a hot bean burrito while he laughed. Wufei got a crepe filled with strawberries and chocolate and Trowa managed cabbage stuffed with rice in a lemon sauce, which he shared with his young lover. 

“I wanted one with beef and chicken,” Wufei confessed while he nibbled his dinner, but the look on Quatre’s face almost broke his heart. 

“He’s herbivorous,” Duo explained, then added, “You know,” as he munched on his sandwich. “I never realized how much great food was available without meat in it.” Quatre beamed a bright smile at him, then offered him a sport bottle from the cubby. “What’s this?” Duo inquired taking a sip. “Mmm,” he groaned appreciatively grinning happily at Hiiro’s silent inquiry, “Soda pop!” 

They were each given a bottle that miraculously delivered up their favorite drink, Hiiro’s being green tea, Wufei, the juice of prickly pear from his homeland and Trowa the simple pleasure of clear spring water, which he again shared with Quatre. 

“What if I wanted something else?” Duo wondered grinning while he closed his eyes, took another sip and laughed. “Nice,” he grinned turning it up whereupon Hiiro snatched it away and sniffed it recoiling from the aroma of rum while he glared indignantly. “Relax,” Duo chuckled retrieving his bottle. “I only wanted to see if it would work.”

“You shouldn’t drink so much,” Wufei advised. “It’s bad for your health.”

“A little spirits can cleanse the soul,” Duo countered, but seemed satisfied with the soda. 

“How long before we reach Earth?” Trowa wondered, but Duo looked to Hiiro for the answer. 

“Thirty six point three five hours,” he replied. 

“Could get a little cramped,” Duo sighed trying figure out where they might sleep, but as he looked the ship over it shifted and expanded until the cruiser was gone and they were sitting in the galley of a class two cargo shuttle. 

“Four cabins?” Duo grinned, but his face when blank when Trowa got up to lead Quatre away and countered…

“Three.”

“Hey, Quat!” Duo called after them. “Uh, hey, man. There are three of us?!”

“I’ll take the smaller one,” Wufei chuckled getting up to head that way. “You’ll be alright. There should be two bunks,” he smirked before exiting stage right. 

However, when they went to investigate there was only one bunk, which had two pillows and appeared to have been designed to accommodate a pilot and spouse. 

“I can sleep out here,” Hiiro offered grabbing one of the pillows before turning to leave. 

“You don’t have to…” Duo began, but bit his tongue when Hiiro cut him off with a short…

“It’s fine.”

Duo sighed while he closed his eyes and dropped in the bed as the door swished closed and woke several hours later to discover Hiiro in the cockpit looking up research on mountains with any sort of reference to angels or religion. 

“How’s it coming?” Duo asked taking the copilots seat while he set a cup of hot coffee beside him. 

Hiiro smiled and accepted it gratefully while he informed him, “I’ve compiled a slideshow for you to look at if you think you can remember what it looks like.”

“I remember,” Duo chuckled pulling up the information. “It was tall, but wide like a pyramid,” he explained looking through the pictures. 

“Can you recall anything else?”

Duo glanced at the information he was looking at noting the many sites claiming supernatural events and shook his head. “I don’t think so,” he told him. “But there were tall ridges and multiple peeks…tons of snow.” 

Hiiro dismissed a number of his prospects and went over the ones that were left again while he asked, “Does anything look familiar?” 

“No,” Duo sighed. “It’s a dark mountain covered in snow.”

“What?” Hiiro prompted sensing there was more. 

“I don’t know,” Duo shook his head clicking through more photos. “I just keep seeing it and getting this strange sense of…home,” he confessed glancing warily at Hiiro, but he remained focused on his research. 

“Have you found anything?” Wufei asked joining them. 

“No,” Hiiro sighed heavily while he ran his hands through his hair and scrubbed at his eyes. 

It took only this action and a short glance at the way Duo wouldn’t look his way to make Wufei sigh and comment, “You two are something else.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Duo snipped. 

“It means I don’t get why you guys don’t drop this stupid charade and get on with it,” Wufei replied sternly. 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about!” Duo growled as he quickly beat a path toward the galley leaving Wufei to take his seat. 

“He’s unbelievable,” Wufei sighed. 

“It isn’t his fault,” Hiiro told him while he studied his screens, but his eyes didn’t seem to see the information. 

“I have a feeling he would say the same about you,” Wufei commented. 

“It’s none of your business,” Hiiro reminded him though his reprimand was mild. 

“You’re right,” Wufei agreed. “But I just don’t understand why. It’s obvious that you care for each other.”

“I love him,” Hiiro confessed, but doused Wufei’s hopeful expression when he pointed out, “But that doesn’t mean I want to sleep with him.”

“Why not?” Wufei asked apparently at a loss for an answer. 

“Switch out the equipment and we’ll talk,” Hiiro grumbled. 

“What does it matter?” Wufei inquired and pointed out, “We all have a heart.”

“It isn’t his heart that worries me,” Hiiro chuckled. 

“If you’re scared of laying down for him you’re a fool,” Wufei informed him. “It’s easy to see he’d do anything for you, so I doubt he’d ask you to do something your uncomfortable with.”

“You seem pretty relaxed about the subject,” Hiiro observed noting how the tips of his ears pinked. 

“There is no shame in loving someone,” Wufei defended proudly. “And if he wasn’t so hung up on you I’d have approached him long before now.”

“Don’t you go playing with his heart,” Hiiro warned in a tone that promised great pain should he not heed the advice and Wufei was taken aback for a moment, then sighed. 

“You’re the one conducting this ballad,” he replied, then took his leave. 

Hiiro studied his screens for a time, then groaned and slid down in his seat where he was still sulking when Duo returned a couple of hours later. He said nothing while he set his sport bottle beside his chair and crawled in, then pulled up the slide show Hiiro had prepared and went back to work. They remained this way until Trowa appeared sometime later to check on their progress. 

“Having any luck?” he asked while he inspected the information they were looking at. 

“Nnnnope,” Duo chuckled and they both stopped to consider him. 

“We’ll be arriving soon,” Trowa commented. 

“You prob’ly have time for one more game’of park the porpoise,” Duo laughed, then noticed Quatre coming in and stifled it. “Sorry, Quat.”

“Damn it,” Hiiro grumbled reaching over to take the sport bottle, which Duo tried and failed to retain. 

“What’s wrong?” Trowa wondered. 

“He’s drunk!” Hiiro snapped. 

“Jus’ a lil buzz,” Duo countered sheepishly. 

“You’re going to poison your body,” Trowa warned, but Duo’s response was…

“Good. Maybe parts of me will die altogether.” He stopped trying to work the cursor when Quatre drifted forward and looked wholly ashamed of himself when he settled beside him and smiled. “Thanks,” Duo told him when he reached for him. “But you can’t heal this one. Hell, I don’t even want you to,” he chuckled and Hiiro sighed heavily. However, Quatre merely smiled again and touched his finger to his forehead whereupon his eyes focused as the inebriation lifted from his mind leaving him nothing to say but, “Thanks.”

“Let us know if you find anything,” Trowa requested taking Quatre in hand and heading for the galley. 

“Sorry,” Duo breathed. 

Hiiro sat quietly flipping through screens for a time, then commented, “You know you’re the most important person in my life.”

“I know,” Duo nodded closing down the pictures he was sure didn’t match. “Maybe that’s what confuses me so much sometimes.”

“I just don’t think I can go there.”

“What?” Duo breathed. 

“You know I never want us to be apart, but whenever I think about…”

“Whoa, back up,” Duo interrupted. 

“What?”

“You just said ‘think’.”

“Yes, but…”

“You’ve never said that before,” Duo grinned dopily. 

“Duo,” Hiiro groaned. 

“I know,” he chuckled. “But you threw me the bone now let me chew on it for a minute.”

Hiiro laughed because it was funny, but it faded quickly enough and he was left staring at the side of his smiling face. 

“What?” Duo asked after a long moment. 

Hiiro chuckled, then informed him, “I have to admit you do sort of look pretty when you’re happy.”

“Pretty?!” Duo snorted blushing mightily. 

“It gets better when you blush,” Hiiro teased laughing when Duo’s mouth fell open. “I don’t know,” he breathed as he calmed. “I suppose you are pretty easy on the eyes, but that doesn’t change what’s downstairs.”

“Shit, I’d have it switched out if it’d help,” Duo chuckled, but Hiiro didn’t seem to think it was funny. “I’m just kidding,” he assured him. 

“What’s it like?” Hiiro asked staring steadfastly at the screens in front of him while Duo’s brain slipped a notch.

“What?”

“You know,” Hiiro shrugged. “With a guy.”

Duo swallowed very hard and informed him, “I have no idea.”

“Oh,” Hiiro nodded nervously. 

“What about with a girl?” Duo wondered, then smiled to himself when Hiiro shrugged. “Not even a kiss?”

“Who would I kiss?” Hiiro snorted. 

Duo thought about it and ruled out the only girl he’d ever seen Hiiro with before he asked uncertainly, “Would it be too bold if I asked for your first kiss?” and Hiiro scowled at him prompting him to quickly explain, “Maybe it’d help me cope, you know? I could have something of my own.”

“You already kissed me,” Hiiro reminded him. 

“Yeah,” Duo shrugged. “But you didn’t kiss me back.”

“You’re asking me to kiss a guy,” Hiiro sighed heavily, depressingly and very deeply. 

“Yeah, but,” Duo shrugged unable to look at him when he reasoned, “it’s just me.”

Hiiro glanced at him thoughtfully, which caused the veins in his temples to pulse, then cocked his head and leaned toward him. This action sent Duo’s heart into overtime and pulled him closer until they slowly entered each others personal space. A moment later their lips brushed in a tentative touch that sent a visible shudder through him and made Hiiro laugh softly. 

“You’re shaking,” he observed seeming highly amused. 

“Shut up,” was Duo’s reply, then he moaned softly when Hiiro claimed a small kiss. 

The sound intrigued Hiiro who opened his mouth and tasted his lips more openly coaxing Duo into doing the same and soon they were moving together while their mouths worked in harmony and their eyes drifted shut. 

“Making progress I see,” Wufei commented laughing his ass off when they sprang apart and their faces nearly caught on fire. “Good,” he grinned coming on in. 

“We were just…”

“We haven’t found…”

“I know exactly what you found,” Wufei chuckled, then stalled when Duo went suddenly still. 

“That’s it,” Duo breathed quickly pulling up more pictures of the mountain he was looking at. “I don’t believe it!” he laughed. 

“What?” Wufei inquired. “Where is it?”

“Greece,” Duo laughed. “He’s taking us to Mount Olympus!”

They were all shocked at first, but when they thought it over it made perfect sense. If others like Quatre had once lived in orbit around the Earth they could very easily have set up shop on the tall peek making it impossible for the locals to find them while allowing them to intervene on humanities behalf. The stories of the Greek gods took on new meaning and substance when they took into account their very human personalities. If there were people like Quatre living on Mount Olympus in the past, then surely they would have lived just as the legends proclaimed. 

“There it is,” Duo smiled while he took them down. 

Quatre was smiling so brightly his face almost glowed, but they didn’t realize the illumination was real until they exited the ship in the dead of night. The mountain was dark and covered in snow, but they didn’t seem to feel the cold while they followed him to a large cleft in a tall cliff wall. 

“What’s he up to?” Wufei wondered, then gasped and stepped back when Quatre raised his arms and the cleft began to open and shook the mountain beneath their feet. 

A brilliant light shone from within and that is where Quatre led them, but they were wholly unprepared to find a temple inside. It was huge, much bigger than the size of the mountain should have supported and was silhouetted by a bright blue sky. Duo looked back at the sky outside the cleft to confirm it was still night, but the sky inside the mountain was as blue as a summers day. The temple was massive and looked very much like the ancient temples of the past with tall columns that reached up as far as the eye could see and massive statues of Zeus, Hera and Pegasus stood proudly amid the pillars. 

“It’s real,” Duo breathed reverently.

“It all makes perfect sense,” Wufei chuckled. 

“There’s more,” Trowa informed them walking up the many steps toward where his lover was floating toward the hundred feet high double doors. 

“I don’t believe this,” Duo exclaimed when they entered and discovered a massive chamber lined with black marble panels that seemed to go up forever. 

Between them were pillars of pure white marble which dominated the esthetic of the building including the circle of thrones that were set on a high dais along the far wall. There were two towering waterfalls that flanked the dais and fed the streams that surrounded the hall and gathered in a pool in the center of it all. 

“Why are we here?” Hiiro wondered having deduced that their protection had never been needed. 

“It is an invitation,” Trowa told him leading Quatre up the stairs where he placed him on one of the thrones. “This served as a home base for Quatre’s people long ago,” he explained. “It is the gateway,” he told them and they gasped when the black marble shimmered and shifted until they were looking into the night sky. 

“That’s L2!” Duo exclaimed looking into one of the panels. 

“And the space station Orion,” Wufei evenly intoned gazing into another. 

“Hiiro,” Duo breathed turning to face him. “We could monitor the entire universe from here.”

“And aid the people in their endeavors,” Trowa added. 

“You want us to join you,” Hiiro surmised. 

“You are the chosen,” Trowa informed them while Quatre smiled kindly from his throne. “If you remain you will be given the power of change.”

“You’re going to make us like you?!” Duo exclaimed. 

“You can share your power with us?” Wufei inquired. 

“No,” Trowa replied. “But he can unlock your latent abilities. What they will be is as individual as your own personalities. What you do with them is entirely up to you.”

“What happened to the people who lived here?” Hiiro wanted to know. 

“They became arrogant and consumed with lust and power,” Trowa explained. “Eventually, they destroyed each other leaving no way for the others to return.”

“The others?” Duo echoed. 

“It is as you hypothesized,” Trowa replied. “His people left Earth a very long time ago and sought out a new planet where they could live as equals in peace, but they didn’t want to abandon their kin. This place was built as a gateway to allow them to help and guide the children of Earth, but it was lost with the Olympians abuse of their power.”

“Where are they now?” Duo wondered growing sad when Trowa informed them…

“They’re gone. Their sanctuary suffered a cataclysm leaving only one ship to escape and when that was also destroyed Quatre was the only survivor. He’s been waiting for us to find him for a very long time,” he smiled turning to his lovers glowing face. 

“Will we live forever?” Duo asked as his gaze fell to the ground sadly. 

“Yes.”

His eyes sought out Hiiro and cast such a pitiful expression of longing he was inspired to go to his side. “I don’t know if I can do that,” he confessed. “Every day it gets harder to…” but his words ceased when Hiiro kissed him warmly.

“I’m not so afraid anymore,” Hiiro smiled holding him steady in case his knees gave out. 

“You can do that to me forever,” Duo grinned dopily and Hiiro smiled while he reminded him…

“I just might get the chance.”

**

Epilogue

“Has he arrived?” Duo wondered looking into the gateway he had just stepped through while he shook off the weight of their journey. 

“You’ve beat them back again,” Trowa chuckled from where he sat on his throne beside Quatre who looked highly amused. “You’re mission was a success?”

“Libra will never darken the heavens again,” Hiiro informed them as he shimmered and glowed while he moved through the gateway behind Duo who smiled happily upon his return. 

The group of beautiful young men laughed heartily when a massive, black dragon broke through one of the barriers and swiftly shifted into the form of their Chinese brother as it touched the floor. “Perhaps they’ve learned their lesson for now,” he commented sternly. 

“It would be nice to enter a season of peace,” Duo observed, then giggled when Hiiro suddenly captured him from behind.

However, his shadow suddenly sprang to life and enveloped his brilliant glow, but Duo’s darkness couldn’t hold in all the light and shards found their way through illuminating the passionate kiss that they shared. 

It had been over a century since they first stepped foot inside the mountain and though the Earth’s children often seemed intent on destroying themselves their gentle guidance had kept them from any major harm. Quatre’s gift of enlightenment had been very useful in breaking down the barriers that imprisoned their latent powers and vividly displayed the fact that human evolution had protected the species from certain doom by inhibiting their natural abilities. If everyone could perform the sort of magic they were capable of it would surely bring an end to human kind for good. 

Hiiro smiled while Duo allowed his shadow to recede and grinned happily at him. It was no surprise to him at all when the light that shone so strongly from him was revealed. He was pure and kind, as strong as the sun and as gentle as the moon, yet he was always there, a steadfast illumination that never let them loose their way. 

Duo had come to understand his attraction for him over the years since light and dark were intrinsically connected. He could feel the ever present shadow that embraced his soul and allowed him to move freely through the world of humans. Often it was necessary to remove someone for the greater good, but he made sure they passed on painlessly and took great care in guiding them to the well of souls where they would someday get another chance in life. 

Wufei conjured a glass of red nectar and plopped down on his throne to enjoy it while he sulked and Duo laughed. He had taken many lovers during their adventures much as the Greek gods of the past had, but he was considerably more responsible with their hearts. However, his last endeavor had opted for another and left him grumpy upon his return. This one was a beautiful young man though he was known to take the ladies to heart as well caring for them throughout their lives until the time of their passing when Duo guided them gently to the well and Wufei was left to eagerly await their return. They all sort of hoped he would get some time off to coddle his mates as his spirit was that of a true warrior, which often manifest in the dragon that he became during missions. His skills had aided the people during times of war helping to make the weak strong and maintain the balance of power. 

Trowa was the joy bringer and though the others were properly shocked when his jovial nature was revealed Quatre appeared overjoyed by it. He had taken it upon himself to bring a smile to each and every face whenever the opportunity presented itself inspiring great festivals and simple happiness with his whimsical ways. He’d even adopted the clothes of a clown since Quatre admired the costume and so hence it had remained. 

Hiiro held Duo close having let go of his misgivings over his feelings toward him long ago. There was no place for doubts or inhibitions anymore, which led to many years of happy companionship for them both and they smiled when Quatre floated into Trowa’s lap while Wufei sulked. He was the cornerstone and his arrival had opened up a road of possibilities none of them could have imagined so long ago. He was the center, the hopes and dreams of an entire race and the only one among them who had never been tainted by the dark desires that so often enslaved their latent counterparts. He was the heart of it all and his benevolent spirit had proven essential over the years as time and again he offered his brothers and their people the purest of loves. 

It was with this divine emotion shining brightly from his eyes that he settled in his lovers arms and they smiled brightly recalling the first time they understood the words when he sang in his melodic way, “Welcome home.”

owari :)

**Author's Note:**

> Write it, draw it, create it, sing it, SHARE IT. ~ Sunhawk 2019


End file.
